Forbidden Sight
by KiyotakaIshimondo
Summary: 2 days ago there was a historic turf battle between the inklings and octarians. The inklings drafted the whole city along with the octarians and used there two best warriors to lead them, Willie and Tripp. Willie was aiming towards one of the best octarians warriors when a octarians shot her, in the eyes directly. Now Willie woke up in the hospital and is 100% blind
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End... Of Sight**

Only mere seconds ago there were two Inkling heros who led all the others on the battlegrounds towards the enemies, hundreds of optimistic soldiers ready to fight at their will. Now there was only so little, and Willie lie down on the ground. She shrieked in pain and put her hands to her face. "Something isn't right, why aren't I respawning!". The octarian dropped their gun and backed away from the squid. Their rapid footsteps in the ink became quieter after each second. "Someone help me!" Willie shrieked again. Out of the shadows an octarian came towards the wounded squid. "N-No please... Don't kill me...". Willie could barely make out the face of this shadowed girl, it was as if she wasn't an octarian at all, but not an inkling. But all this deep thinking didn't help the fact that she was just about to pass out from all the pain she was enduring.

Voices were heard all around, every direction sounds came towards her ears. Willie felt really groggy and tried to open her eyes. Her eyes... They wouldn't open. Willie eeped and the room became quiet with whoever was in it. The inkling put her hands all around her face. "My eyes! My eyes! They won't open!" Willie screamed in agony. A deep voice she never heard before tried to calm her down but Willie was utterly scared for her life. "Calm down? Calm down! Oh so if you can't see anymore would you CALM DOWN!" Willie screamed. "Willie! It's me, Tripp. You're going to be ok." A voice said. Willie calmed down a bit, hearing that voice put her at ease. Tripp, Willie's best friend ever since they were born, and her partner in crime for leading the inkling army. "Tripp please help me open my eyes!" Willie implored. "I-I can't..." Willie apologized "T-they're gone, like there's no eyes on your face at all, just the black."

"Excuse me Mr. Tripp if I could interrupt I can maybe try to help with explaining about what happened to her eyes." The deep voice from before said. "I'm going to let the doctor speak to you. I'll get you a water or something." Tripp announced heading out the door. _So that's the deep voice, the doctor... He should at least know his place in telling me to calm down when I can't see anymore, like he's ever been there_ Willie thought. "When you were dropped off here by... uh, somebody who didn't name themselves... You were in poor condition. Your eyes were busted and almost couldn't open so we had surgery on you to get your eyes mainly fixed but it meant you couldn't really open them. Meanwhile if you went in squid form you could see your eyes, but that doesn't mean you could necessary see out of them; in fact it could hurt your eyes if you go into squid form. But if you did your pupils would distorted." The doctor explained. "Surgery? How long have I been out!" Willie loudly question. "Only two days, but don't worry that's normal for somebody who has had a fatal accident." The doctor reassured. "Two days? A whole 48 hours?" Willie asked "What about my family do they know I'm here!". "Yes don't worry we contacted your family members. If you want you can s- I mean they can visit you tomorrow." The doctor hesitated. "Would you want the news to come and interview you or shall we just give them a summary of your condition?" Willie had to think for a minute, would she really want the news to come bombard her and make her repeat the story 1,000 times? Or for her story not to get out for a while? "...They can come... but only one news channel can. They can give the footage to other news networks too; I don't know about you but would you like to be surrounded by 20 different microphones at a time and have people screaming questions at you while you're trying to answer another one?" She answered. "No I wouldnt, Ill let the news network know then." he said leaving the room.

A minute later the door came swinging open. Something was thrown to me, a type of bottle. "Theres your water... uh... ok..." Tripp said. "Maybe you shouldn't throw stuff at a freaking blind person next time." Willie sighed annoyed. Willie felt for the bottle and tried to place it on the a table next to her. With trial and error she got it on the edge of a end table. "Anyways, we should talk about like how you're gonna live, like out of the hospital." Tripp said. "Out of the hospital... That sounds like a long time from now..." Willie sighed. "I can see if there a place for rent around town I could live with you or somebody could help you... Maybe like Annie or Crusty Sean could let you live in a spare room or something." Tripp suggested. "You can try them I guess, but I wouldn't want to burden any of the storekeepers now; especially Annie she must be worried for me too. I feel really bad making everybody worry." Willie confessed sadly. "Is that right?" Tripp said a bit curiously. Little did Willie know a slight smile showed on his face at that statement. "I don't want to keep you here any longer, you can come tomorrow before the newscaster comes I guess" Willie offered as she and Tripp said their goodbyes. "Don't forget to drink your water!" Tripp laughed as he left the room.

The door opened just as Tripp left. Willie heard the doctor come in and someone else too. A laughter could be heard down the hall too towards the exit of the hospital, perhaps a mental patient trying to escape. "Um Willie is it ok if somebody visited you. They seem to be an octarian... She shouldn't be here but she also looks like an inkling... I'll leave you two alone now..." The doctor awkwardly said stepping out of the room, most likely afraid of the person who came in. _But he also said a half inkling... So that must mean she's have octarian and... This must be the mystery shadow girl..._ Willie realized. "I'm so sorry to come in without letting you know, or even introducing myself beforehand when I rescued you from the octarian who shot you; but I'm Swoosie nice to meet you" the mutant explained. "Quite an interesting name Swoosie... So... Could you tell me what happened when I lost my eyesight?" Willie asked. "Sure thing, but I'll add a bit of my side before you were shot though, just so you don't think I'm a stalker or hired assassin." Swoosie halfheartedly joked.

Swoosie took a seat in one of the visitor chairs and pulled it up to Willies bedside. "It all started in the beginning of that day, I was hiding out in an alley in one of the poor neighborhoods. The octarian army started gathering octarians off the streets and pulled me off too. They gave us a uniform and quickly taught us how to use a gun and pushed us out to the turf field. I didn't want to listen to the army's orders so when we were dismissed to fight you guys I hid in the shadows. I'm not sure if you know this but as the doctor said before I'm half inkling and octarian. My parents had a forbidden love that went too far and I was born, a ugly mutant baby, I had the bangs and buns of an octarian but I also had the hair of an inkling. My left eye is also fully masked by an octarian goggle, put on us when we are young and our face stops growing. But the other half, the right side is completely like most inklings eyes. It's crazy but that's how I am. But back to the story, I hid in the shadows I didn't feel right doing this. I might live on the octarian side but that doesn't mean I feel like a octarian. I don't even know what I consider myself either. But while hiding I heard an agonizing scream. It sounded bitterful, quite like my past; I couldn't help but too see what was going on. Then I saw you, rolling in the ink belly up, hands on your face, making sure nobody was looking I quickly tried to drag you and treat you. It was no use although my home remedies helped a little bit I had to drop you off at the hospital and explain what happened to you on the turf. And then you were treated here." Swoosie explained. Willie had to let that sink in for a minute. "Wow..." Was all she could spit out. "That was very detailed... But in a good way I swear! Thank you for telling me that, that could help me tell the story better tomorrow when I get interviewed by a reporter..." Willie said drifting off. "Hey you know what! How about you stay here and you can help tell the story with me and how you saved me! From your story it sounded like you don't have to be anywhere anytime soon." Willie suggested. "Wow uh... That sounds good..." Swoosie giggled. Willie moved over carefully on the bed. "Here come sit next to me, while you're here maybe we can watch a movie or something together...even know I can't see. " Willie suggested giggling. Swoosie was delighted, "That sounds really good... And uh... You also look really cute when you smile..." Swoosie giggled. Willie could feel the blush rushing up to her face and she nervously laughed it over. But the two of them ended up sitting there until visitor hours were over 'watching' really stupid movies but Swoosie would have to stop and explain what was going on to Willie sometimes, but Swoosie didn't mind. _I really hope I can know Swoosie better and see her again outside of the hospital..._ Willie thought as she waved goodbye to the mutant as the doctor asked her to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Loved by the Sisters**

The alarm clock went off loudly on the side of the hospital bed, DING DING DING! Willie moaned and tried to reach on her side for the clock but couldn't. "Why do you guys have a alarm clock here, ugh." Willie asked hoping somebody would hear her. A nurse came in and apologized for not making it closer and turned it off and left. The door swung open again and Swoosie came in, but Willie only knew when she said "Hello, Good Morning.". The two casualized in conversation before the door swung open, again; Willie knew this would keep happening all day long. "U-Uh Willie who the hell is that? Why is there an octarian in the room! Should I call security!" Tripp said cowardly. "No!" Willie yelled out "Tripp, This is Swoosie she's my friend don't call anybody, the doctors know shes here already.". The pink haired inkling backed up against the wall. "She looks scary Willie, how can you call an _octarian_ your friend." Tripp hissed defensively. "If you don't like Swoosie then get out of here already. Besides she isn't just an octarian, she's also a inkling too" Willie lashed back. "Get out? Im supposed to be here helping you get ready for the interview. Plus if she is a octarian and an inkling then she's not just an octrain... she's a monster. A monster you hear me!" Tripp yelled. Swoosie got up out of the chair she was sitting in and went over to Tripp "H-hey you back away you.. you _monster_!" the pink haired inkling shouted. Swoosie punched Tripp in arm and took the shirt he was holding. "He was holding a shirt, i think it's for you Im putting it on the bed." Swoosie announced so Willie wouldn't get startled. Tripp smirked a little "H-Hey Willie did you drink your water yesterday?" he asked. "No... Why?" she hesitated. "Oh.. just no reason..." Tripp said. Swoosie went over to the bedside table and picked up the water bottle. "What kind of water is this? It looks purple, not clear." Swoosie asked. "I-It's flavored! Grape flavored!" he stammered. "But flavored water would also be clear." Swoosie said stating the obvious. "W-What is the meaning of this?" Willie said startled, _knowing Swoosie at the moment she would be telling the truth; this would also explain why Tripp sounded weird when he gave me the water yesterday._ She thought. 'A m-monster like you doesn't _deserve_ to know what's in that bottle!" he hollered. Swoosie grabbed his by the collar of his shirt and put him up against the wall. "Say that again and I'll punch you like nobody ever has before. Get out now before I leak this incident to the media; oh how you'd be _doomed_ then." the mutant said in a stern tone. "I also do not give a shit of what you think of me, I have to go being called names way worse than ' _monster_ ' everyday." then she quickly released his collar and he went running out of the room to the nearest exit. Swoosie grabbed the water bottle and threw it in the trash.

"How are you even friends with this guy?" she asked concerned. "We were neighbors when we were growing up and loved guns so much and then we went to an elite combat high school where we both graduated at the top of our class, then we were recruited by the army and we made great commanders." the inkling explained. "Has he treated you like this before?" Swoosie asked in a concerned tone. "Not to the extent of trying to poison me but no he hasn't, I have observed a change of behavior over the years but I never noted it as an issue. I can try to talk about it later to him." Willie sighed, she really had no idea what the hell was wrong with Tripp. "Anyways... I hate to ask of you to do this but can you help me change, at least he was nice enough to give me one of my shirts." Swoosie grabbed the shirt off the bed, It was a black graphic t-shirt with abstract blocks in a little box. "Ill help you, I know it's awkward but it's better than having a nurse change you or even _him_ changing you." Swoosie laughed. "You got that right." Willie said. After a couple minutes Willie successfully changed out of her hospital gown into a t-shirt, with her basketball pants, _besides how would the world want to see a former heroic commander in a hospital gown?_ Willie thought to herself. Swoosie helped her back on the bed. "Your shirt really brings out the seafoam green in your hair, it looks pretty." Swoosie commented. Willie felt that she was blushing "T-Thanks..." she smiled.

Before they could take another breath there was a knock at the door, _at least it didn't swing open... that was getting old._ Willie thought relieved. "Swoosie could you get the door?" Willie asked. "Sure." she said getting up to get it. The two news reporters and their camera crew came in the door barely fitting, Willie could tell because she heard all the squeaks of their sneakers and jellyfish tentacles slip all over the tile floor of the room. "Um...Hello Commander Willie... I'm Callie, and this is Marie." Callie. Willie gasped. "You mean the Callie and Marie from Squid Sisters? I love you guys so much!" Willie fangirled. "Um I have a question, who is this octarian in the room?" Marie asked nervously, obviously scared of Swoosie. "Don't make her leave, I promise she will help with the story, and it could help make you guys have some '15 minutes of fame'." Willie answered to Marie's pleading request. "Do you want her in the bed or in a chair?" Swoosie asked at Willies bedside. "I think it would be good if she could get on a chair." Callie answered. Swoosie suddenly picked up Willie bridal style and placed her on a chair and pulled it up near the cameras as Callie started to arrange the room so the cameras could all fit. They were sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by at least 10 cameras as they all started to roll. "Hello, I'm Callie!" Callie beamed. "And I'm Maire." Marie added. "And today we are here with you from Channel 29 News. Today we were be able to set up an interview with former commander Willie Wave and..." Callie continued, "Swoosie., It's just Swoosie..." Swoosie interrupted. "Y-Yes and Swoosie... So anyways Willie, where is commander Tripp at the moment?" Marie asked. Willie had to think of something reasonable on the spot so she simply just said "Last time he visited was last night, he hasn't told me where he was going to be today.". "I guess we will have to start the interview without him, what a bummer! So anyways Willie can you tell us who Swoosie is? Is she a possible threat to Inkopolis? And why does she look like... A half inkling when she also looks like an octarian?" Callie asked. "Swoosie is here today because she saved me on the battlefield when I was shot by an octarian." Willie responded "I don't see her as a threat, she is actually really nice person despite her looks, but I can't comment on those because I can't see!" Willie giggled a bit to herself. "I also look like this because I have been told my parents had a 'forbidden' love with each other bc one of them was an inkling while the other an octarian. One day they went too far and had me and dumped me on the streets." Swoosie added in detail. "You saved her?" The sisters said in awe. "Thats so sweet!" Marie said. "Would you mind telling us the story?" Callie excitedly asked. "Of course I don't mind." the mutant responded smiling. "Would you like my side completely or just when I saved her?" Swoosie asked. "Knock yourself out!" Callie beamed. So Swoosie retold the amazing story of 3 days ago and how she wasn't loyal to the octarian army and how she saved Willie. The whole room was astounded and in awe, not even the sisters could speak. A couple of the camera crew people shed a tear and wiped them with one tentacle while clapping with the other ones quietly for Swoosie and her story. "Are you in a loss of words while I'm in a loss of sight? It's so weird on how easily we lose things." Willie joked getting tired of the silence. And the whole room started to laugh, even Swoosie. And after Willie gave a quick description of her injury and contention and why she couldn't be a continue being a commander the cameras stopped rolling. "That was amazing! The complete opposite of what I thought it would be, especially when Swoosie was there. You two will make great friends." Callie said getting up. She shook hands with the inkling and mutant and left with Marie. "Oh and Swoosie don't worry, Inkopolis will love you! I'll personally make sure of it." Marie said walking out of the room smiling with her sister. Seconds following Willie could hear all the camera men struggling to get themselves and their cameras out at the same time. It sounded like the two sisters was waiting for them nicely, at least that's what Willie hoped.

Willie was be able to spend the whole day goofing off with Swoosie doing stuff and cracking jokes. But when visiting hours were over Swoosie said she had to stay behind for a few, which the doctors actually allowed her to do. The door opened quietly. "Shut up..." Tripp muttered to himself. Willie turned her head at him confused. "O-Oh sorry." Tripp said. Swoosie pushed him away from the door and locked it and sat Tripp in a chair and towered over him. "Why did you poison the water bottle? Were you _actually_ planning to murder your best friend, how _sicking_... and you say I'm the monster." Swoosie intimidated. "I-It's nothing like that! Why would I ever want to kill Willie! I put a home remedy in the bottle so that she could heal." Tripp explained. Swoosie laughed "You're really funny Tripp... you'd think they actually use that 'home remedy' if it would heal her. Stop the bullshit Tripp.". Tripp was starting to become nervous. "I-It's a new type of water that helps heal people...its pain reliever in water." Tripp stammered. "Oh so know you were going to drug your friend without asking her? She's a person too." Swoosie said seriously. The mutant grabbed Tripp by the back collar and choked him slightly before opening the door and throwing him too the wall. "Get out of here and never come back again!" Swoosie loudly stated. "NEVER COME BACK!" She screaming in his face before locking herself in the room with Willie.

"W-What was that..." Willie asked confused. "You should've seen your friend, he was sweating his face out, super nervous." Swoosie stated. "What does that mean?" Willie asked back. "It means he was _lying_ Willie. He was lying... I believe he actually wanted to poison you Willie." Swoosie answered with a her tone a mixture of seriousness and concern. Willie was shocked and just sat there stunned in the bed. "We are going to get you out of here ok, and I will personally make sure he stays away from us." Swoosie announced. "W-What?" Willie asked stilled stunned. "I-It means... I want to live with you when you get out of the hospital... to keep you safe..." Swoosie quietly said. "Y-You what..." Willie blushed "I-I'd like that alot...". Swoosie was giggling and said she'd back as soon as possible and left the room.

The morning sounds led into Willie's rooms, the sunlight blaring in Willie's face. "N-Ngh..." Willie said covering her eyes with her hands shielding away from the light. "Whoever opened the window please be aware I can still see light, and this is hurting my eyes." Willie said turning over to the other side of the bed. "I-Im so sorry!" said a flustered nurse quickly closing the window. Suddenly the fast squeaking was heard on the tile floor of the building. The squeaking became louder and louder until they were right next to her. Willie felt papers being dropped on her chest and rubbed her eyes and sat up. She grabbed one of the papers and held it. "What is this?" she questioned. "What do you mean what it is? Its the newspaper." Swoosie excitedly said. "What's got you so excited today?" Willie asked. "What do you mean excited?" Swoosie said grabbing the paper. "Octarian now one of Inkopolis's most beloved idols." Swoosie announced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 'World Famous'**

Willie sat up in her bed stunned. "T-They..." She gasped barely being able to talk. Willie took more papers off the bed. "Octarian is a savior?" She read "Commander Willie saved my former enemy." "L-Love you?" Willie gasped again "T-They actually love you? W-we Did it!", Willie started to grin as she squealed in happiness. Swoosie sighed happily and side hugged her, "Maybe we can get out of here now, find somewhere to live or something, go to your old house to get your stuff." the mutant suggested. Willie nodded and continued to grin widely like an idiot. After a minute Swoosie came back in. "Guess what!" Swoosie said excitedly. Willie gasped, she knew the answer, but it took her by surprise when Swoosie took Willie bridal style off the bed and into the chair. Willie and Swoosie giggled as they strolled outside the hospital for the first time, together.

"We have to stop by the tower. I can formally quit and get my belongings like my house keys out of my locker." Willie said. "Yeah ok, be prepared for chaos, there's a lot of people who are coming over here." Swoosie said to Willie. Willie quietly moaned. "We have to go somewhere urgently, could we get though and do this later?" Willie asked to the people who flooded over to the two girls. The people sighed but they understood as Willie felt the chair moving again. Many people stopped the two in their way but hey finally made it to the tower. Swoosie pulled up to the front desk. "Hello, where's the Commander at?" Willie asked. The secretary at the desk was caught off guard, "Oh yes Willie, he wants to see you. You and your friend can come this way." The secretary said getting out of the desk leading Swoosie the correct way. The two eventually ended at a wooden door. The secretary opened it for them and they appeared before Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Have a nice day." the secretary said leaving the two with Cap'n. "Oh yes, why hello Willie and Swoosie is it?" Cap'n Cuttlefish stated. "Surprised to see we weren't lead to a sewer somewhere, Hello Cap'n." Willie responded back. Cap'n Cuttlefish laughed loudly "G-Good one, _See_ , You may of lost your sight but not your humor!" Swoosie snicked a bit too. "But back to serious business I can only assume that your are here to relieve yourself from your duties." he said. "Yes this is sadly the case, As much as I would like to... as much as I would love to keep on fighting but what kind of soldier can blindly fight." Willie sighed. "Well just remember you are always welcome to come and visit, even if you aren't a soldier anymore." Cap'n reminded. "T-Thanks Cap'n, goodbye for now." Willie waved as she motioned Swoosie to leave the room with her hand. "Goodbye Willie." Cap'n responded back as Swoosie guided Willie out the room and shut the door.

"Lets go to my locker here quickly, if we are lucky we can ask on of the janitors if my stuff is down there." Willie said. "Ok." Swoosie said pushing the chair. They got on the elevator and went up to the main level and saw the secretary again. 'E-Excuse us, we have one more question." Swoosie said. The secretary turned around, "Yes what is it?" he asked. "Do you possibly have Willie stuff or her locker code we can use to get her belonging?" the mutant asked. "Your lucky because we figured you would come here to get the belonging so we have it in this box." The secretary said going behind the desk and getting a little box. "Goodbye, hope you come visit again." he said as the two walked away. "We have the key now what?" Swoosie asked. "We have to prepare for a flood of people." Willie said taking a deep breath. "Im not going to break my own promise.

Willie braced herself as the door was opened. As expected there was a lot of people outside the tower. Not for any turf wars or battles but they were there for Willie, and Swoosie too. Willie could hear the voices for hundreds of strangers she never met before. People started to line up in front of Swoosie and Willie. "If you want my autograph I can try my best at doing it." Willie said to the people. "We also want Swoosie's autograph too she's so cool!" An inkling said to Willie. " Swoosie's my hero!" another one blurred out. Although Willie poorly signed some autographs Swoosie was the main star of attention. Even the news came and reported the story. They two were stuck there for quite a few hours and finally escaped the thousands of people who wanted to see them. "Oh my squid, that was too long." Willie groaned. "I hear you." Swoosie agreed in a tired tone. 'Lets just go to my house it's just that way and then you turn there and it's the fifth building on your left." Willie directed using her hands.

Willie and Swoosie got to her house after a tiring day. "There's some stairs so you might have to carry me for a second, sorry." Willie sighed. Swoosie sighed a bit too as she used all of her energy left to open the door while carrying Willie placing her on the nearest couch. "You need a new house, we'll get the stuff tomm I just want to sleep." Swoosie moaned. "Lock the door." Willie said as she passed out. Swoosie got up and lazily made her way to the door locking it and went to the couch that Willie was on and sat on it and passed out too.

Willie groggily woke up that morning. She rubbed her eyes and felt something next to her. _It must be Swoosie..._ she thought. Willie heard some snoring next to her too. It never crossed her mind that Swoosie snored. "W-Willie." Swoosie sighed in her sleep, then she continued to snore. Willie blushed, it also never crossed her mind that she talked in her sleep. Willie felt for Swoosie and slightly pushed her arm to the side. "A-Are you awake...?" Willie asked. Swoosie yawned, "I am now, why?" she asked. "O-Oh nothing, I just woke up and you said my name... I thought you were awake too... You can go back to sleep if you want..." Willie answered. Swoosie started to blush "I said your name..." she whispered "I-It must have been a dream then...I wasn't aware I talked in my sleep..". "If you're not going back to sleep though we can eat pack up and possibly shower and change me and then we can find a new house." Willie directed. "Theres also a stool somewhere in the bathroom so you dont have to help me much with the shower." Willie blushed. Swoosie agreed on helping her and soon Willie was in a plaid polo that matched the seafoam green on her pants. Swoosie carried Willie and then her stuff out of the house and placed the inkling in a wheelchair. "Say goodbye to your old place Willie." Swoosie said facing the wheelchair to the front of the house. "Goodbye, old home." Willie said waving her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Booyah! A New Home

Swoosie steadily pushed Willie down the alleyway they went down the previous night. There was some luggage on Willie's lap and bags filled Swoosie's arm making it hard to move the wheelchair. After trudging for a long time they finally made it to the center of the city, Booyah Base. The base was filled with Inklings like the day before. Swoosie tried to make way to somewhere they could see some apartments for sale in the area. "W-Willie... How much money do you have in your bank? These places cost like more then hundred thousand dollars!" Swoosie said stunned. "I-I mean I have money but i dont know how much I actually have... I could be short..." Willie cried. "I think I have like 50 thousand but that's nowhere near 100 thousand dollars. Even if we sell the house we would only make like... another 25 grand.". Willie sighed in the chair as she slacked in the chair. "Now what are going to do?" Swoosie asked, "We have no home now and not enough money.". "I don't know." Willie moaned. Swoosie looked above her. "When you could see did you ever notice some blank space above the stores?" she questioned. Willie shook her head. "if anything that would be the shopkeepers home..." Willie responded. "We're asking them all if they have a room for rent!" Swoosie announced running the wheelchair towards the stores. Swoosie went up to the first store, Shrimp Kicks, she slowed down the chair and went inside with it at a casual pace. "Hello, how may I help you?" Crusty Sean said to the two walking in, "Wait...Are...Are you the Swoosie and Commander Willie?". Crusty Sean smiled "Oh, I wanted to meet you so much! Will you sign all of my shoes?" He fangirled holding his hands out. Swoosie sighed quietly and signed one of his shoes. His fangirling ended up driving the two out of the store. "I bet Jelonzo would have a spare room!" Swoosie enthusiastically said as she pushed the chair into the clothing store. "Hello, How may I help you?" The jellyfish greeted, "Oh are you Commander Willie and Swoosie? Pleasure to meet you." he continued. "We were wondering if you had a spare room we could live in, we'll pay you rent and everything we just need an inexpensive home near the base so that it will be easier for Willie to get around. "Im so sorry, but my spare room is actually a walk-in closet... but if it wasn't I would totally let you stay!" he confessed. "T-Thank you very much." Swoosie said leaving the store. "Well, maybe 3rd time's the charm." Swoosie tried to say optimistically as they went into Cooler Heads. "HEY! Nerd Alert at 2 o' clock!" Moe yelled out as Annie turned over to the door of the store, "H-Hello... How may I help you?" she stuttered. "U-Um... We were wondering if you happened to have a spare room that we could live in. We would pay rent and help you around the house and the store." Swoosie asked, "We just really need a place that we can afford here so that Willie can get around easily.", she started to prepare herself for some answer like 'Sorry but my spare room is just for Moe' or something. Annie started to think and grabbed the fish off her head. "Hey! P-Put me back!" Moe flustered. "I-I'll be right back just wait here." Annie quietly said making her way to the back room. Swoosie was a little nervous, not having an answer could be a bad sign. "She went in the back room, do you think she'll say yes?" Swoosie worried. "Annie is a nice person, I bet she'll find it in her heart to take us in, but also she technically has a roommate, the fish on her head Moe. She probably went to the back to talk to him to make sure its ok with him too." Willie reassured. "If you say so..." Swoosie replied. Swoosie was still worried though, nothing could fix that until Annie came back out and answered. A minute later she came back out with Moe in her hair again. "About time I was back in your hair." Moe said half rudely and half relieved and thankful. "U-Um...Moe and I talked it out... and..." Annie stuttered. "We will let you stay in the spare room... the spare room is pretty empty and hasn't been used in a long time though..." Swoosie put her hand over her mouth, "Thank you so much!" Swoosie gasped. "We could definitely help you clean it right now and get ourselves settled in.". "Thats alright with me... Moe, would you go up with them?" Annie asked looking up at her hair. "Awwww do I have to?" Moe groaned, "B-But fine, Ill do it." Moe pouted as Annie reached up for him and gave him to Swoosie. "Upstairs is that way." Annie pointed as the three headed upstairs. "Watch where you're going, don't let me fall!" Moe complained. "Sorry, but it's hard to carry a person and you at the same time. Moe flopped his way out of Swoosie's arms and onto Willies hands, she gasped a little, "U-uh Moe could you maybe tell me you're coming into my hands next time?" Willie asked. "What? You couldn't see me?" Moe asked. Swoosie angrily gla red at him, "O-Oh right you're the blind girl from the news." Moe remembered, "and you must be the only good octatarian." "Yep, that's us." Willie said. Swoosie put Willie down at the top of the stairs, "Where's the spare room?" Swoosie asked. "Like in the back there." More guided. Swoosie sat Willie down and went to the back of the apartment. "It's dusty but nothing like a good dusting will do." She said coming back out. She found a duster in a tiny closet that was filled with some cleaning supplies and went back in the room.

A silence filled the room as Willie held Moe in her hands."So..." Moe said to Willie. Willie perked up."Huh?" She asked. "Oh it's just like really quiet in here, only losers are quiet," Moe said, "and I ain't a loser.". Willie quietly laughed, "Well I kinda am a loser, I mean I can't see anymore.", Moe looked up at her. "I didn't mean it like that... like you're not as much of a loser compared to other people." Moe confessed. "like you saved the city like Pew pew pew! Bang! Argh! My eye!" he reenacted. Willie giggled. "See your not a loser, but you know who is? Your octarian friend." Moe said. "Yeah she kinda is a dork." Willie laughed. Swoosie coughed loudly but it was cut off my the laughter of Willie and Moe. Swoosie stack out her tongue and rubbed some dust off of it. "Im done!" Swoosie yelled from the back room. She came out, "Hey what's going on here?" Swoosie asked as the two were laughing. They immediately hushed themselves. "Nothing!" They both said at the same time. Swoosie sighed, "Well, the room is ready now," Swoosie said. "Moe is there a suitcase around me?" Willie asked. "Over to your left." Moe said as Willie tried to reach for something on her left. "Oh sorry I meant the right." Moe laughed. "Ugh, Moe!" Willie whined reaching for the suitcase. "Pick me up." Willie said, Swoosie suddenly picked her up while Willie was holding the suitcase they packed and Moe. "Woah, be careful!" Moe whined. Swoosie placed them down in the back room. "We dont have much furniture Willie, so I'm going to get some." Swoosie announced, "What's your favorite color?". Willie thought, "I like gold, but I don't like there is a lot of gold furniture out there so you can maybe have your own favorite color instead, I don't care what it is as long as you like it. I can't see anyways.", Swoosie kinda laughed. "Well I hope you like pink." Swoosie said leaving the apartment.

Willie and Moe ended up talking about meaningless stuff for a while and soon Annie came up and offered to cook for Willie and Moe was put back in the safety of Annie's hair. It turns out Annie is a great cook, she cooked one of the best sandwiches Willie has ever had before. And by nighttime, the bare room was filled with pink. Swoosie went as far as painting the walls a nice shade of purple with gold polka dots and had a poster of the Squid Sisters above the bed. She also placed a bed a little bigger then a twin bed beside the left wall that also had a side rail placed for Willie, just in case. The rest of the room contained of a pinkish closet full of clothes and a nice pink rug to cover some spare space in the room. "T-This looks good Swoosie." Annie said peeking in. "This isn't half bad for something a nerd did." Moe chirped in. "It sounds like it looks cool." Willie added. "Well now that we are unpacked we can finally get some sleep." Swoosie said carrying Willie and placing her in the bed. "Goodnight Annie and Moe!" Swoosie said climbing over the side-rail of the bed. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." Annie quietly replied shutting the door slowly and leaving it open a bit before turning off all the lights and going to bed.

* * *

(Im sorry for forgetting to add notes, oops!) Don't forget to follow the blog for this: for early access to new chapters and more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Noice Day in Café**

Swoosie woke up and rubbed her eyes and took a huge yawn as she stretched. "Time to get up." Swoosie said shoving Willie a bit. Willie groaned "Five more minutes...", then she turned over away from Swoosie. Swoosie got out of the bed and started to shake it. "Get up Willie its been five minutes!" She said. "No it hasn't." Willie said opening her eyes for a second. "Ha! Got you, time to get up." Swoosie said. "Noooooo..." Willie quietly moaned. Annie popped up from the side of the door as Swoosie started to pick up Willie out of bed. "Good morning...um...I cooked some breakfast if thats ok with you..." Annie quietly said. "Aww, Annie you didn't have to do that!" Swoosie said as she dropped Willie on the floor, she let out a little yelp. "Hey at least warn me when you're going to drop me." Willie said. "Yeah whatever," Swoosie said walking out of the door. "Your wastin' our time Annie we should be opening the store not feeding these losers!" Moe complained. "T-Thats not very nice..." Annie quietly said to Moe. Moe pouted and his behind her hair. Annie sighed quietly going downstairs to open up shop. Swoosie sat down Willie at the little table Anne had. Willie sniffed, "What is this?". "Pancakes" Swoosie replied. Willie started to eat them fairly with her hands. "Aren't you at least going to use a fork and knife?" Swoosie joked. "Maybe I would if I could see!" Willie said while her mouth was open. Swoosie snorted, "Close your mouth you pig!". When Willie swallowed her food and started to laugh and so did Swoosie.

"It's too loud up there, I think the blind one died," Moe said coming out of his hiding spot in Annie's hair. "It's called laughing... l-lighten up Moe" Annie replied. "Why should I? I am trying protect you and embarrass you" Moe said back. "You're not my D-Dad Moe..." Annie whispered. "Now act normal a customer is coming..." Annie said. "Hello...um... Welcome to Cooler heads...Do you need anything?" "Uh, yeah, do you have any two star gear for $2000?" an inkling asked. "No I'm sorry! I-I have this one hate but it's 500 coins over your budget... Don't be mad or anything..." The inkling sighed as he left the store walking towards the tower. "WASTIN' OUR TIME!" Moe yelled so the inkling could hear it as they was walking out the store. "You should close the shop up for today, all these people are broke losers" Moe said to Annie. "D-Do you really think so?" Annie said walking towards the door. "Yeah! Screw the rules!" Moe said as Annie. "U-Uh I'm going to get coffee then" Annie said heading upstairs to get a little wallet. "I-I'm going out for a while, the shop is closed..." Annie told the two passing by the table. "The people who come here are broke losers!" Moe said louder. Moe jumped out of Annie's hair for a minute onto the table for a minute. "You guys should keep your 'laughing' down, it sounds like somebody is dying." Moe suggested. Swoosie snorted and started to laugh and Willie did too. "Hey! What did I just tell you?" Moe pouted. Annie grabbed Moe off from the table. "T-They aren't going to listen to you..." Annie sighed heading out.

Annie went into a coffee shop and ordered an espresso and sat down at a table in front of the side window. "What are we doing sitting here, go sit in the back." Moe said. "I don't want to, I-I like this alley." Annie said looking towards it. "What's so special about it? Is stupid, it looks old!" Moe moaned. "I like it..." Annie continued. "It's like going to an art museum and they have an exhibit of just frames on a bare wall. Annie kinda laughed for a second. "Well maybe it's like that for you" Annie sighed. The door rung in the background, Annie turned around for a second, a mysterious slender man walked in holding a super sea snail under his arm. "One coffee please, mate." He said to the inkling behind the counter. "Coming right up...Spyke.." they said. "Spyke..." Annie sighed under her breath? Moe tried to say something back but Annie grabbed him and muffled his mouth. "S-Shut up" she sighed under her breath. Spyke got his coffee and sat a table away from Annie. She started to blush a little and Moe was freaking out, he wanted to yell out and embarrass her so bad; she stuffed him in her hoodie pocket. She realized that she finished up her coffee but didn't want to get up, but she did anyways and sat back down. She took slow sips as she started into the alley wall. It was like a blank canvas despite it being covered by a couple of stickers. It was kind of peaceful to look at. She feel into a daze but suddenly she heard something, a deep voice "Do you like the alleyway? It's peaceful isn't it mate..." Spyke said openly. Annie came into reality, a bit flustered. "U-Uh I like alleys... They look cool...um..." She started to blush. "I-I'm sorry it's just I s-spaced out!" She covered her face with her hands, she could feel her hoodie pocket laughing. "Stranger I didn't mean to throw you off..." he said. "You run the hat store, right?" he asked. "U-Uh yeah... It's...uh Cooler heads... third store on the left..." She flustered. Annie was still in disbelief this guy started a conversation with her... It made her day. "I have my own little business, it's probably considered shady but nobody comes until after Splatfest really..." he sighed "M-Most of my customers don't have enough money for the things they want... I-I feel really bad, but I can't go any cheaper!" Annie responded, a bit calmer now. Annie realized her coffee was empty but she wasn't going to get up, so she kept talking until her hoodie pocket was almost broken.

Once outside Moe screamed "ANNIE HAS A BOYFRIEND" and quickly decided to muffle him back in before Spyke heard him. She went back in the store and upstairs. Swoosie was sitting on the couch watching the news on TV and Willie fell asleep on her legs. Swoosie got up. Hello Annie, we saved this just for you, it was a warm pizza with a cup of water. "T-Thank you!" Annie said sitting down at the table. "So, what did you do on your day off?" Swoosie asked. "Oh... Nothing..." Annie smiled. Moe kept saying stuff about the stuff Annie actually did though because he couldn't talk for the whole time they were at the Cafe. Annie started to blush a lot. "It's ok Annie, there's nothing to be ashamed about..." Swoosie said from the couch. "Yes...it's ok for now..." she sighed under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: More than friends**

Swoosie woke up Willie from her deep slumber. "Wake up, it's morning," Swoosie said carrying Willie out of bed. "W-What time is it?" she yawned. "7 o clock." Swoosie said. They walked out of the room and Swoosie placed Willie on the couch and turned the TV on. The usual Squid Sister intro played on the TV but suddenly something different happened. Willie could hear the studio shaking from the TV. "We have news from up high!" They said in shock. "What is it what is it?" Marie asked. Suddenly the shaking stopped. "There's a new Splatfest happening!" Callie said. "What theme, what theme?" Marie asked. "It appears to be Winter vs Summer!" Callie said, "So what team are you on? I'm all for Summer; that's when all the fun stuff happens.". "I love the winter, you can sit near the fire and play in the snow." Marie grinned. "Cast your votes now at the Pledge Box! See you there!" Callie said. "Don't forget it happens in one week from today!" Marie chimed in before they announced the stages for the turf wars. "Oh I used to love doing Splatfests." Willie sighed. "What team would you choose if you could do it?" Swoosie asked in curiosity as she was cooking breakfast. "Probably Summer because it's the perfect time to do Turf Wars." Willie answered. "I-If I were a squid I would choose Winter, you can stay inside all day and read a nice book..." Annie said emerging from her room. "Yo Annie, I thought we were on the same team, I want to do Team Summer!" Moe said with some anger. "I-It's not like we can do Splatfest anyways though..." Annie said quietly. "Anyways, good morning Annie, I cooked you breakfast." Swoosie said setting the table and putting the food down on it. "O-Oh thank you very much..." She said beginning to eat. Swoosie grabbed Willie and put her in a chair. Then Swoosie began to eat herself. "I-I like when Splatfests happen because I can have a day off once and a while..." Annie said trying to start a conversation. "This is my first Splatfest, I can't wait to see it." "It's super fun! The squid sisters perform live concerts in the plaza; it's super cool." Willie enthused. "I hope you're ready to listen to them all day because I'm going to drag you with me to see them." Swoosie said. "You mean hear them." Willie joked. "Oh stop it you." Swoosie said. "U-Um I'm going to get some coffee, what do you guys want?" Annie asked. "I want some good old plain coffee, please." Willie said. "I want a cappuccino." Swoosie added in. "I'll be back within an hour." Annie said heading to the coffee shop. Annie placed Moe in Willies hands and left the house. "Ok bye!" Swoosie waved as she left. "I'm going to clean the house , you can just stay in the couch for now." Swoosie said helping Willie get off her chair with Moe onto the couch. "Ok." Willie said in boredom. "Hey Loser, don't be boring... Cause that's boring.!" Moe said. Willie laughed a bit.

Annie made her way down to the coffee shop. She didn't need Moe with her, he would tease her when she looked to the alley. But Annie had a better idea, she would personally go to him with coffee. He seemed to have plain coffee when he talked to her. She went and ordered an espresso and a coffee to go, she would order the others coffee later. Annie began to feel some anxiety and butterflies in her stomach. "No you can't back out of this!" Annie thought to herself as she went into the alley. "U-Uh hello Spyke... I brought you coffee..." Annie said flustered. "Coffee?" He asked. "Aww Love you didn't have too." He said offering her to come over and sit next to him. The nickname love caught her off guard and made her blush but of course she went over to him and sat down. She handed him the coffee, her hands were shaking a little. "So love, not everybody buys somebody a coffee, why'd you buy me one?" he asked. "U-Uh because I liked the talk we had yesterday..." She said. "It made my day." she said starting to blush. "Did I really love? I'm glad I did." He said. He smiled but it was hard to tell because half of his mouth was covered by his 'hair'. Annie started to drink her coffee in small portions like she did the day before while trying not the freak out. "You said you like this alleyway right love?" Spyke asked. Annie nodded while sipping her coffee. "Sometimes it gets lonely here when there isn't business but there's this little area where you can get away from the city but still see it." He explained. "I-I like it because is quiet..." Annie said. "B-But I agree with you!" She said. "You seem flustered," Spyke said. "It kinda looks cute on ya.". Annie started to blush more and hide her face in her hands. He quietly cooed at her and it made curl up into a ball. "You look like a Super Sea Snail now. He said gently placing his hand on her. Annie made a quiet squeak of embarrassment. "There's nothing to be embarrassed of love." he said. Spyke sat Annie up and removed her hands from her face to see it. "Your hands are nice to hold." he said looking into her eyes. Annie was blushing like she never had before but she was shocked that Spyke was accepting her like this. "Your face is also very cute, I just wanna hug you." he said. "Y-You can..." She squeaked as she reached out for him like a baby would to his mother. "Hey love, do you think you can come back tomorrow?" he asked keeping her in the hug. "Y-Yes..." she smiled. "H-Hey Spyke?" she asked. "What's the matter love.". "Well uh... Uh... Spyke..." she said nervously. She leaned into his ear.

"I-I love you." she whispered hiding her face in her hands again. "When will I wake up from this dream, this is a dream right?" Annie thought to herself. "Me too." Spyke smiled. "Love." Annie's eyes widen. "He said yes..." She thought in disbelief. She starting to cry. "Love don't cry," he said. "I-I'm sorry it's just I'm very happy right now that you said yes and-" she started to say. But she was cute off when Spyke went to her and kissed her gently on the lips and wiped the tears from her face. "Don't cry ok." he said. By then Annie's coffee was finished and so was Spyke's. "I want to stay Spyke...but I have a store to run." Annie said trying to calm down from everything that happened. "I understand love, you'll come back later right?" he asked. "S-Sure!" she replied cheerfully. Running towards her shop. She realized she forgot to order the coffee for Willie and Swoosie though so we went back and did so before running away to her shop again.

Willie peered up from seat as she heard footsteps come in the store and run up the stairs. "About time you came back." Moe said. Annie came over to Willie and Moe and Moe jumped back in her hair. "You smell different." Moe pointed out. "It's probably just the coffee I had, it was different from yesterday." She told him. Swoosie came out from her room. "Oh you're back Annie? Here I will take this from you." She said getting the coffee from Annie. "Willie come here." Swoosie said grabbing her hand and guiding her to the table. "This coffee smells nice and fresh." "Stay fresssh!" Swoosie said horribly mimicking the Squid Sisters. Willie and Annie laughed at her. "W-Well, I'm going to open the store now..." Annie said going down the stairs. "See you soon!" Swoosie said. "Hey Moe, I-I'll tell you why I smell different.. It's probably not my coffee...a-although I told you the truth about having a different coffee..." Annie said going into the back room. "Ok listen...don't freak out...but today I went and bought coffee for Spyke hoping to be friends with him...but then we became...well...more than friends. Annie confessed. "Y-You what?" Moe said loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Beauty and Forgiveness**

Annie started to get nervous, "I-I'm dating Spyke now..." She nervously as Moe seemed mad at her. "Why would you even date that scum; all he does is sit on a rug in an alley all day!" Moe scolded. "B-But that's what I like about him...h-he's so mysterious and he's actually really nice!" Annie said again but this time with a bit of anger in her voice. Moe seemed confused and still angry as he started to pout at the news he just found out. "Y-You just wouldn't understand!" Annie said frustrated as she grabbed Moe out of her hair and placed him on the counter back in the shop and stormed up the stairs. "Fine, be that way..." Moe said under his breath.

Annie came in the house and went off to her room. Swoosie was caught off guard with Annie suddenly passing her as she was throwing away the coffee they had. "Willie stay here..." Swoosie said as she approached Annie's room. Swoosie gently knocked on her door. "Are you ok in here?" She asked in a soft voice. "I-Im fine..." Annie said. "You should be running the store, are you sure?" She asked. "Yes..." Annie sighed. "Ok, I'm just making sure..." Swoosie said as she backed away from the door back to the table. "What happened?" Willie asked quietly. "Annie just came upstairs and into her room..." Swoosie said. "Could we do something, I'm bored..." Willie sighed. "Wanna sit in the plaza or something?" Swoosie asked. Willie just shrugged and got up from her chair. "Let's go then," she said. Swoosie led her outside but not before they heard a voice. "Hey!" it said frustrated. Swoosie heard it and fastly put Willie behind her as she angrily looked around. "Hey!" it said again. "Who's there!" Swoosie asked. "Look at the fricken counter, loser." it said with a hint of anger. Swoosie looked down to find Moe. "Are you kidding me right now? I thought you were actually a bad guy trying to harm us!" Swoosie angrily scolded. "Sorry, jeez... I just need you losers to take me to Annie... I want to talk to her." he said. "She's in her room... Do you know why Moe?" Swoosie asked. "Yeah, I got angry with her ok, I want to apologize. Could you bring me up to her now?" He asked impatiently. "Yeah ok fine." Swoosie said grabbing Willies hands and going upstairs. Swoosie sat Willie on the table and went back to the door with Moe in her hand. With her other hand she knocked on the door. "Annie, I don't mean to interrupt you but somebody wants to visit you." she said in a gentle tone. "Uh... Who?" Annie quietly asked. "I'm coming in." Swoosie said opening the door. Annie was sitting on her small bed, it had some blue jellyfish covers on it. Her walls were painted purple and green and her drawer was pink. She also happened to have a lava lamp on top of it that way pink and blue. She also had an orange fish rug. And a tank on a table on the corner. "Moe?" she asked looking away from Swoosie. "I don't want to bother you two any further so I'm going to place him on your bed." Swoosie said leaving the room. She closed the door and went to guide Willie downstairs

"Why did you even come back here? I thought you were mad at me..." Annie said. "I thought you are mad at me for actually having a friend... Besides you...". "I didn't mean it that way..." Moe said quietly. "I was just mad in the moment... But if you really like that street urchin I'll learn to like him too." Moe said. "I'm sorry ok, really sorry... I missed you." Moe said. "We were only gone for 10 minutes..." Annie said quietly. "B-But I'm willing to forgive you..." Annie said hugging the fish and placing him back in her hair. "Oh sweet home." He said swimming though her hair. Annie squeaked. "Hey stop that tickles!" she giggled.

Swoosie quickly led Willie out of the building. Swoosie started to walk on the sidewalk to safely get to the bench. They passed by two buildings, they seemed abandoned. "Hey Willie, have you ever seen a closed cafe next to an empty building before?" Swoosie questioned. "Oh yeah, those closed a long time ago because they moved to another part of town. Meanwhile the other building was just never bought by anybody." Willie explained. "That would be like the perfect kidnapping spot or something, especially with the empty building." Swoosie joked. "Yeah right," Willie smiled as they started to move again. After a minute they arrived at the bench. "We're here, I'm going to sit you down. " Swoosie said to her. "I bet I can do it." Willie said determined as she felt for the bench. Willie tried to sit down but ended up falling on ground on her butt. "Ow..." she said in defeat. Swoosie sighed. "I told you you couldn't seat yourself. Swoosie helped Willie up. "Are you ok?" Swoosie asked. Willie nodded. "Ok let me sit you down this time." Swoosie said as she moved Willie to the center of the bench and seated her. Swoosie sat down next to her. "I bet you can't see this... But it's a really beautiful day... The sky's blue, the birds are chirping... And I'm here with you." Swoosie happily sighed. "I can't see a lot of thing but I can see that was an attempt to be smooth." Willie snickered. Swoosie started to pout. "Not everything has to be a joke you know..." Swoosie sighed. "Not everything has to be a joke." Swoosie said. Willie started to sit back and put her hands on the bench. "Your hand is on my hand..." Swoosie whispered quietly. "I know." Willie smiled as Swoosie started to grip her hand. These are the type of moments Swoosie best enjoys with Willie; she hoped it never ended. But soon the sun started to go down and Willie complained that they sat on the bench for long. So they walked back to the store closely while holding hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kidhood**

The midnight stars sparkled in the sky as the covers of Willie and Swoosie's bed kept rustling. Swoosie couldn't stop tossing and turning. She never wanted to tell this to Willie but she usually has nightmares when she's sleeping. The nightmares of horrid vivid memories that could still haunt Swoosie to this day. Swoosie quietly moaned as she turned over. Willie started to rub her eyes and felt for Swoosie. She started gently push Swoosie to try to wake her up. Willie just woke up from an end of a dream, but got disturbed by Swoosie. Willie couldn't help but worry for her sometimes; she always works so hard. "Wake up..." Willie whispered to Swoosie. Swoosie was making noises and so Willie started to violently shake her. "Wake up wake up!" Willie said. "Gah!" Swoosie said opening her eyes. She was about to take a swing a Willie but realized she was in reality. "O-Oh shit... Did I punch you... I didn't mean to if I did" She tried to say quietly starting to hold her fist. "W-What? Why did you...try to punch me?" Willie quietly asked. Swoosie starting crying as she held her fist now kneeling on the mattress. "Swoosie!" Willie gasped. Willie reached out to hug Swoosie. "Would you like to talk? What happened. "Everything..." Swoosie sniffled. "It's about time I told you this. I wanted to hide this from you but I knew I would have to tell you someday." Swoosie quietly sniffled as she placed Willie against the wall. "What did you want to tell me...?" Willie asked with a little hesitation. "My past." Swoosie said.

"It all started when I was born. I don't remember any of it but I was cursed into a life of misery. One of my parents was an inkling and the other octarain. But they never liked me, they dropped me off at an orphanage. The orphanage wasn't that nice either, we had on raggy clothes and barely survived on our own. When we used to steal bread in the streets, that was the worse part. They used to maybe beat the other people who came with me but once they found me they started beating me in horrid ways. Many times I can remember getting glass bottles broken on my head and also on my wrists. Many various ropes have hit my back and sides. There was also a time a random guy who had nothing to do with bread or anything beat me up and stabbed me. He didn't do it hard enough to kill me but it still really hurt. I've also been called many names. Mutant, Freak, Unnatural, Half Bred... I remember them all. And it wasn't like it was good in the orphanage either. They ended up kicking me out because nobody wanted me and I was forced to live in the streets. I thought maybe I found a hope when I was 13 to join the army but it ended up being the worse. I didn't want to fight the inklings. Then I realized that octarain life was a horrid one and I always wondered how it would be here. And now after 3 years of being the army school I was finally be free once I saved you and ran off from the army. But they could care less; I could just be missing in action for all they care. It's not like army school was good either, you only had two meals a day and the rest of the time was spent fighting or training. It was awful!" Swoosie ranted. Swoosie turned around to Willie, who just started to cry and reached out for Swoosie. "T-That was so sad!" She quietly cried. Swoosie let Willie hug her. "I'd tell you about my past but that would probably be like bragging." Willie said while trying to recover from what Swoosie just told her. "When I was young I lived a normal life with my parents and my brother Billy. And of course Tripp was one of my neighbors and childhood friends. For fun we'd always used to play a kid safe version of turf war and with Billy too; but Tripp and I were way better at it then him. Tripp and I also went to the same school and at the age of 14 me and him went to a special highschool for the army and that's how me and him got to be generals of the army." Willie explained. "Well I guess that's cool, you think your going to let go of this hug for a minute?" Swoosie asked. "No..." Willie whispered as she started to hug Swoosie tighter. Her eyes widen but she accepted the embrace of Willie. She could feel herself blushing...just a little bit. After a while the two ended up falling asleep while still hugging each other; it was definitely one of the best good night sleeps Swoosie has ever had before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dinner Time:

Annie quietly started to knock on the door to Willie and Swoosie bedroom. It opened and they were dead asleep spooning each other over the covers. Annie giggled a little and closed the door, they probably won't wake up for a little while anyways. "What do you think those dorks were doing?" Moe asked. "Be quiet..." Annie whispered. "I'm going out for a while ok..." she continued as she placed the fish down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Have fun with your boyfriend!" Moe said as she started to leave. Annie started to blush and then muttered 'Shut Up' as she quickly left for the coffee shop. Annie ordered the same coffees she got yesterday and took her time to go walking to the alley. Spyke seemed to have snoozed off. Annie thought it was cute and decided to put the coffee down and went into his arms to wait for him to wake up. He started to open his eyes and look down. "G-Good morning... " Annie said starting to blush. Spyke started to get some awareness of what was going on, "Good morning love." he said lifting her up to kiss her on the cheek. Annie started to blush, "Well I got you coffee again..." Annie said getting up to get them. "Aw you didn't have to love." Spyke said taking the coffee. "No no, it's my pleasure!" Annie said as she started to sip her coffee. Spyke put his arm on Annie and took her to sit his his lap. Spyke started to look down at her and Annie blushed. "Your looking cute today Annie." he said putting his coffee down to put his fingers in Annie's hair. Annie started to blush more but enjoyed the feeling of him playing with her hair. "Hey I've been wondering, what do you eat out here for lunch or dinner because I usually never see you eat anything, well besides those snails." Annie asked quietly. "Is that a problem, these snails are very tasty." he said getting one and placing it next to Annie who looked at it with curiosity and a hint of fear. "I was also just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight maybe...you- you don't have to though." Annie asked flustered. "Well sure, one night without snails..." Spyke said. Annie gasped a little, you will? Thank you so much!" She said hugging Spyke tightly. "I love you" she said pressing her face against Spykes chest. Spyke went down and kissed Annie's head, "I love you too" he said as he cradled Annie in his arms for a few minutes heifer he said she had to get back before anybody questioned her being gone for too long. "Meet me at the front of the store at 6!" She said frantically running back to the store. Annie bust though the stores and was about to run up the stairs but then decided to walk up them. She opened the door and then walked in the house. The two girls and Moe were still watching TV on the couch. "Hey guys, could I ask you of a huge favor?" Annie said to the girls. Swoosie turned over to her from the couch. "What is it?" Swoosie asked curiosity. "Will you work the store for me today? I have a lot of stuff to do today!" Annie said. "A lot of stuff my ass..." Moe muttered from the couch. "S-Shut up!" She said to the fish starting to blush and turn away from him. "But anyways you guys could work right?" Annie said still turned away. "Oh yeah of course!" Swoosie said. I'm not sure how much help Willie will be though so I'll leave her up here with Moe. "Ok, just let me show you what to do." Annie said taking the mutant downstairs. "Man it's not everyday Annie is like this." Moe said to Willie. "What do you mean?" Willie asked. "Well she kinda was crushing on this guy who spends all of his time in an alley and she's been talking to him a lot lately." Moe said. "Do you think he's coming or something?" Willie asked. "If that loser even comes in the store I will lose my mind. Moe said pouting. Annie came back up, "Swoosie is downstairs and I'm going, Moe you're staying here." She said turning back towards the door. "Awwwww!" Moe said loudly as she went back downstairs. "What a nerd..." Moe said quietly. "Maybe we can catch the Squid Sisters on or something since she won't bring me with her." Moe said again to Willie. "Give me that remote, it's like on your left there you could probably lean over and get it. Moe said. Willie could almost feel it but she accidentally fell over and was now laying down on the couch and under the remote. She could feel some buttons being pressed. "Ouch, great." she said getting the remote out from under her. "What channel did you even switch it to?" Moe asked. "Woah cool! That nerd freaking died? Did you see that? Oh wait you can't! Bahahahahah!" The fish said bursting out laughing. "Yes Moe, what channel is that?" She asked concerned. There's some inklings on sea horses and they were trying to fight over who should stay in the town because it's 'too big for both of them.'" Moe explained. "Oh one of those movies, well I think I'll fall asleep for a while then." She said starting to doze off.

Annie came back a few hours later with some shopping bags in her hands and set them on the kitchen counter. Moe was still watching his movie and Willie was passed out on the couch. "What channel even is this?" Annie questioned coming over. "I dunno, Willie tried to get the remote for me before and fell on it and she hit some buttons on it." Annie looked at the screen again and there was some Jellyfish and Inklings at a rodeo riding on sea horses as crowds cheered on. "Well, whatever." Annie said going back to her bags and started placing the items out of them and onto the counter. "What'd you get that stuff for anyways." Moe said questioning the bags now looking away from the movie. "Oh just for a little something special," Annie replied with an ever so slight hint of happiness in her voice. "And that would be?" the fish asked. "Oh you know," Annie chimed. "I invited Spyke over for dinner" she said as she started to smile happily. The fish moaned loudly. "Why are you letting that bum into our house?" He asked frustrated. "Don't call him a bum," Annie pouted. "J-Just get back to your stupid cowboy movie or whatever!" Annie said as she started to move the food on a cutting board.

Annie was deciding to some lobster for dinner, because at least it wasn't snails. She would've gone with fish if she didn't live with Moe. She did get 4 lobsters though so everybody could have enough; but she also picked up some isopods for Moe to eat too. She prepared the four pots by filling them with some water and then added salt into the water to make it better tasting. And then she started to boil all four of the pots on the stove at the same time and threw the lobsters into them and cringed as she looked away. She really didn't want to remember that if she wanted to cook lobster for dinner it meant killing them in those pots. Those poor lobsters, so innocent. She came back to the pots 15 minutes later and took the lobsters out of the pots and put them on plates and started to set the table. "You're really getting into this- wahhhh!" Moe started to say as he got knocked over by Willie who has just woken up. She started to sniff around and rub her eyes. "Man what smells so good..." She said still sleepy. "It's lobster..." Annie said. "We are having somebody over for diner tonight." she started to look over the clock and it was almost 6' o clock. "Ah! I-I've been slacking off too much I have to get ready they'll be over soon!" Annie said as she started to melt a sticks of butter to put on the side of the table while she was brushing her hair and straightening out her clothes. "You sound nervous, who's even coming over?" Willie asked. "Somebody very important to me, you'll meet them when you get here." Annie said. The microwave beeped as she quickly went and poured the now melted butter into little cups. "He's probably gonna be here soon!" She said running downstairs. "Loser!" Moe called out after her as the door slammed. Annie ran through the store though the entrance and bumped into somebody and fell on her butt. "I-I'm sorry!" Annie said as she was getting up wiping the dust off her pants. "Are you ok?" Annie asked. "I am now," the voice said. "She looked up and it was Spyke. "Ah! How long were you here! I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting!" She said starting to blush. "It wasn't long don't worry," he said smoothly as he went to pick up Annie and hug her. She started to blush even more as she hugged back as hard as she could. "I'd like to keep hugging but we gotta go inside now..." Annie whispered. "Oh yeah, love," he said placing her down. Annie blushed a little more because that nickname always got to her. Annie held open the door of the shop for him and switched the sign to closed. The store was empty so Swoosie must'v'e gone up already. Annie showed Spyke where the stairs were and then opened the door to the apartment. There was Willie only half awake from her long nap next to Swoosie and Moe was on the edge of the couch. "Who are those people?" Spyke asked curiously. "Oh yeah, I'll tell you." she said going over to them. "Guys..." she spoke a little loudly, "I'd like you to meet Spyke, my... my boyfriend...". Willie gasped a little bit covered it with her hand and Swoosie started to examine the new person before her. Meanwhile Moe looked mad and looked away towards the window. "And Spyke... These are my roommates Willie and Swoosie, and that's my pet Moe; Moe is usually in my hair a lot but he likes to make rude comments to a lot of people so I don't have him in when I'm around you..." she said starting to trail off. "Oh I see, but you can put your fish in your hair I really don't see a problem with it love, he can't be that rude. Annie started to look to the side hesitating but then decided to go get him."Hey! Don't put me in your hair! I'll be near that street urchin!" Moe said trying to get out of Annie's grip. Annie looked down at him seriously and then put him in her hair. "You don't know if I'm really a street urchin, maybe I have a home too," Spyke said bending down to see Moe in her hair. "Go away!" he said trailing deep into her hair. He got up again and turned around to the table. "That smells good, could we eat?" Spyke asked. "Oh yeah... I forgot!" she said apologizing. "Dinner time!" she said as she went to go sit next to Spyke in a baby seat and put Moe in the middle of them with his special dish of isopods.

Everybody started to dig into their food and sighs of delight filled the room. "Man Annie, you're this is really good lobster!" Willie said as Swoosie was helping her eat. Annie giggled a little as a tint of pink hit her cheeks. "It's not that good is it?" Annie asked. "Yeah it is, love" Spyke said messing up Annie's hair a little. Moe furiously looked at Spyke from his seat. Swoosie has tried a bit of her lobster but was helping Willie eat hers due to her handicap. Spyke finished his first and wiped his mouth off with a napkin. "Man, I might have to come here to eat more often." Spyke teased. Annie looked at him and started to blush. "There's not really much here but...we could make that happen..." Annie quietly replied. "Yeah we should do this more often." Willie chirped in between bites of her lobster. "Hey now, don't be rude and talk with your mouth open." Swoosie interjected Moe continued to glare at the street urchin who was sitting next to him, "I don't want to do this more often, we can't just offer hobos like *him* free dinner!" he said angrily. "Moe, please calm down..." Annie replied a bit nervously. "Calm down?" he asked angrily, "Calm down?!", Moe started to struggle in his seat shaking it furiously before knocking it down. The plate of his isopods crashed on the ground and his dinner slid down and onto the floor. "Moe!" she said a with a tone of anger. She took the fish with a strong grip and headed outside.

"Are you serious?" she asked Moe starting to yell; this was rare for Annie to be so angry because she always bottles it up. "Moe? Why are you doing this?! Do you hate me or something?! Why are you ruining this for me? We could had one nice night Moe, a nice night where you met Spyke during a peaceful dinner. Why do you hate me so much Moe? Why? Do you not want me to be happy or something?!" Annie yelled as she then started to sob. "A-Annie..." Moe said quietly in devastation. "I-I...", the fish couldn't even say anything, he was speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Outside:**

The three inside looked out the window, Annie was there yelling at Moe. "I've never seen her yell before..." Swoosie quietly said. "Or heard her" Willie quietly chimed in. Spyke stood there watching in curiosity. "O-Oh... Shes crying now..." Swoosie noted looking down to her and the fish. Spyke left the room and headed outside to where the two were 'fighting'. Moe looked up at the sudden noise of Spyke coming out. "Hey where do you're going...s-..." Moe said trying to fight back the urge to call him 'street urchin'. Annie was sitting against the wall of her shop, hands covering her face still crying. Spyke took the fish and headed to a little parking lot near Shrimp Kicks. "Unhand me s-s-... Unhand me!" Moe said struggling to get out Spykes grip. "Its Spyke by the way, my name; not street urchin," Spyke said to the fish unhanding him and placing him on the top of a arcade machine "I can tell you really just want to call me street urchin, mate". Moe got surprised by him knowing that. "Am I that easy to read?" Moe asked. "Well I just have a knack of noting some things about people; it's part of my job." Spyke answered back calmly. "What do you do anyways..." he asked almost turning it into an insult. "Well I guess it's hard to explain, many people call it sketchy on the streets but I basically get and upgrade gear that inklings want; in return I get delicious snails, or sometimes coins." he explained. "Oh..." he said. "What did Annie say to you, before I came out?" the urchin asked. "She uh-... something about me being rude and how she just wanted a peaceful dinner where I got to meet you, I really don't remember except for the fact that I made her cry." Moe said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You do care about Annie don't you..." Spyke said to him. "Why wouldn't I? I've known her since I was basically born and she always takes care of me..." Moe started to say with a realization. "You just want me to apologize don't you?" He asked Spyke. He started to cunningly smile. "Well I never said that" he replied. "You tricky bastard!" he exclaimed with on frustration, "But I guess I'll do what's right." Moe said as he went on Spykes hand to lower him down. Spyke lowered him down to the ground and then sat on top of the arcade machine. He started to whistle the squid sisters song they sing every splatfest, "It's almost that time," he happily whispered to himself, "Two more days...".

The clownfish quietly flopped his way towards Annie who was still crying. "H-Hey uh, Annie?" he asked getting closer to the anemone. She looked up towards the fish, her face was worn out and her sclera red and tired. "W-What is it?" Annie sniffled. "Hey remember that time when we first opened this store and I had to scare the customers out?" he asked. "W-What about it?" she asked. "Or that time when me and your dad got in that huge fight on which team was going to win Splatfest?" he asked again. Annie slowly nodded. "Or even that time when I called Marie the better squid sister in front of Callie and both of you got really upset?" SHe started to giggle a bit and nodded. "Well I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of those times and many more that I've made you upset. Especially today, this was the first chance I had to meet Spyke but I judged him and was mean to him without actually talking to him. I'm really sorry one hundred times over." The fish said with a pleading tone. Annie started to cry again while smiling. "O-Oh shit!" Moe said devastated at making her cry again. "Get over here you!" she said giggling and she reached out for him and ending up falling over onto the pavement and reaching him and hugging him really tight. "A-Annie! Annie!" she said gasping. "Cant... Breathe!" he gasped again. "Oh sorry!" she said loosing up the hug. Spyke came over and picked her up and hugged her too, along with Moe. Annie started to giggle more. Swoosie and Willie made there way out too and joined the hug. They ended up hugging for five minutes before inklings started to look at them and question them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Oh Yes, Splatfest!**

The day has come, many inklings eagerly awaited this day for the past week. It is Splatfest, Winter VS Summer The sky was suddenly covered in darkness and stars and the news came on the TV. "Quickly! Turn the TV on!" Swoosie said in excitement grabbing Willie and getting onto the couch. Annie slowly came over with Moe on the couch and turned the TV on.

"It is SPLATFEST!" Callie said in excitement. "From today to tomorrow it is 24 hours of pure Splatfest fun." she added. "If you haven't picked a team pick on now at the Pledge Box!" Marie said and then the news exited. Swoosie got up and peered outside and gasped in awe as the Squid sisters started their performance dancing and singing their hit single 'City of Colors'. Swoosie grabbed Willies hand and peered out of the window taking in all the new sights of a Splatfest. Then Swoosie goes back for the TV excitedly watching inklings battle. The Winter team's color was a light blue and the Summer's color was a orange yellow color. "WOW!" Swoosie said. "The turf wars look like so much fun!" She said experiencing it for the first time. Willie laughed under her breath. "Yeah they were pretty cool, I must admit I do miss being in them." She admitted. Swoosie giggled, "I would love to see you in a turf war!" She looked at Willie, "But with your sight of course so you could see" she added. Willie laughed. "Me too!" Swoosie glanced out of the window and saw a quick shadow rise up back to the sky. "I just saw a shadow in the window..." Swoosie said concerned. Willie turned over to the window. "I bet it's nothing." She turned back towards Swoosie. "I'm pretty tired I'm going to take a nap; maybe after that you can take me outside to the plaza." she suggested. "Yeah I'd love that!" she said excitedly. Willie reached her arms out to Swoosie and fell asleep laying on Swoosie, her head nuzzles comfortably in Swoosie's shoulder and passed out on her. Swoosie couldn't help but feel her face heat up, she placed her hand on top of Willies and dozed off too. Then in her sleep she realized something. Swoosie realized she loved Willie and she couldn't think of anybody else to spend the rest of her life with. Willie is just so cute to her too, the color of her hair, the way her eyes look, her sleek figure and the way she speaks; Swoosie loved all of it. She realized that if she was really to love Willie she would have to tell her, as soon as possible, at the right moment.

Swoosie woke up excitedly too go to the concert. She woke up and Willie was sitting up next to her leaning back against the couch. "Are you awake?" Willie asked. Swoosie yawned and stretched her arms. "Yeah just about!" she said still a bit tired. "Alright I'm ready whenever you are." Swoosie got up and made some toast and then spread some butter on it and gave one to Willie, "We might as well eat before we go!" She said with a slight giggle and started to eat her toast quickly. "Wow you seem really excited over Splatfest Swoosie, you're so happy today!" Willie commented. Swoosie laughed a bit "Yeah I guess so, I'm sorry I've just never been to one before," "No no don't be sorry," Willie said, "I was only observing!". Swoosie took her by the hand, "Come on we have a concert to see."

The two made their way outside and Swoosie ran into the plaza, dragging Willie with her. Swoosie looked around in excitement. "Wow!" She remarked. Swoosie held Willies other hand which caught her off guard. Willie turned over to Swoosie. The sisters sang in the background and around the two were chatter of many people but to Swoosie it felt like silence but the only thing she could hear was Willie. "The stars are very pretty today, they looks so cool." Swoosie said looking up towards the sky. "Yeah, the sky is pretty cool while its Splatfest." Willie noted. "But the stars aren't pretty as your face." Willie gasped a little and blushed. "Was that supposed to be a pick up line?" Willie giggled. "Y-Yeah," Swoosie nervously giggled. "Don't worry it worked" Willie went in closer to Swoosie. "I can't see you but you seem pretty cute too." She giggled. Swoosie blushed and giggled back. The peace around them was broken when Swoosie noticed an inkling walking up to them. She turned over to the inkling. He had pink hair and his mouth was covered with a red bandanna. His eyes were a stinging brown and he wore long sleeved clothing and boots. He seemed so familiar but Swoosie couldn't really pin him down to anybody she knew. "Hey uh Willie... I think your friend with the pink hair is coming towards us." Swoosie said nervously, "P-Pink hair?" She questioned stepping in front of Swoosie, "That's not good-" Willie said. Suddenly she was pushed over. "T-Tripp is that you?" "WILLIE HE-" Swoosie said as she was suddenly muted. Her voice was muffled as it was covered by a hand. "Oh Willie~" a voice said, "Soon we will be back together; just like in the old days.". The voice laughed. "Tripp? What the hell?!" She asked. "And just like we promised we would defeat _all_ of the enemies that we encountered." It said getting quieter and quieter, she could hear footsteps walking away along with a muffled voice. "SWOOSIE!" she yelled out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Kidhood [TRIPP]**

 _This chapter is all the pages from Tripp's childhood diary. May contain disturbing content please read at your own risk. Please enjoy!_

[Tripps Diary is a brown leather journal with the word Diary stitched onto it with gold yawn. The front of the book is notably covered in blood].

Dear Diary:

Hello! My name is Tripp! This is my first diary! I cannot wait to write in you. I'm 7 years old and I live in a house with my mom and dad and next door is my best friend _ever_ Willie! She's super cool! She likes all the same stuff as me like turf wars and weapons and fresh gear and we basically the same age too. One day I hope we can go to a fighting school where we can play turf wars all day! Everyday Willie and I and some other squids on the street play pretend turf war, it will never beat the real thing though, we aren't old enough to play that yet. Well I will tell you all about my day tomorrow! Good night!

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

Hey it's me again! I got to play with Willie today. I don't know how to say it but she's REALLY CUTE! I don't think she likes me back though,I will wait until one day when we are 14 maybe, I'll confess my love to her then.; but that's 7 years from now. Willie always talks about how she wants to be a really cool person in the army and how she wants to go to a fighting school just like her dad. I might join her too so I can be cool too (and with her)

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

Today Willie was sad. She said her squidma died. Do you know what death is? I really don't. But Willie said it kind of means that you can never see a person again once they die. I don't want Willie to die! I want to see her forever.

-Tripp

[Teardrop stains are visible on the page making the text on the page faded and worn out]

Dear Diary:

Remember awhile back when I asked you what death means? I finally found out what it means.

Death /deTH/ _noun_ \- The end of a life for an organism.

And life is what we are living now and if it ends we die...

And that's what happened to somebody I've held dear to my heart...

My mom. SHE DIED! SHE FREAKING DIED! [Page is blank and is covered in teardrop stains before continuing]

She died in an accident... They said that part of her was caught in a machine, in the warehouse...Walleye Warehouse... And she got hurt so badly. Without mom we won't get money and we won't have a family anymore... I JUST WANT MY MOMMY!

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

I'm sorry for my absence these past few days... Losing my mom was very tough on me. Willie understood and said she was there if I needed her... I always need her... And my dad said "You're 8 years old you need to man up!". My dad hasn't really been this mean to me before... I'm scared... Maybe it's just because mom is gone but I'm still scared. Wish me luck in my dad my getting angry again!

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

You are the worst at sending luck. My dad raided my room and he found you! He scolded me for having feelings like a lady! I'm not a lady, that's Willies job! And he says how being actually in love in girls is bad. I don't get it my dad is cruel... He hit me for it... He hasn't hit me before... He punched me on my face, I'm just going to tell Willie I face planted on the ground while practicing shooting. That sounds believable right? Right?

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

I don't know why I'm writing in you. Everyday my dad threatens me not to write in you but I feel like you are the only way I can not get stressed is if I write in you. I think my dad will always hit me now he's trying to find excuses, he's just trying to beat me probably because he lost mom. I can't take it anymore but I must bare it so one day I'll be tough enough to go to the fighting school with Willie!

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

Today is my birthday. It was by far the WORST birthday ever... I think? My dad gave me a present... A knuckle sandwich if you know what I mean... Everywhere... Like 100 sandwiches. Then he wouldn't let me have a birthday party. All my friends think I'm lame now! It sucks! But... I saw something... As I lie in a corner sobbing because of my dead beating me up I saw somebody. A dark green haired inkling. His hair was floating actually, the tentacle part. And so was his head, his arms and hands and legs and feet. And you could see the meat of where the limbs are floating. And he had a big hole in his chest and a bone broken in half! He called himself Jerky. Jerky said that his name is Jerky because he's a big jerk; and then he held one of his arms in front of me and twisted it so I could see the meat and said that's plus a lot of him looked like jerky (the food) and he shoved the arm almost into my eyes and then 'attached' it back onto him. He's actually behind me right now. When I was talking to him though my dad asked me why I was talking to myself. That's odd because Jerky was right in front of him!

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

Ever since Jerky entered my life he thought me the art of manliness. He said to get wristbands, which I got a pair of and they were cool. But he said real men like to hurt themselves to test how tough they are. They said they start at 10 years old but Jerky said I was man enough to start earlier than that, and besides I haven't written in you for so long that my 10th birthday is about a month away. He said that you have to steal a knife from the kitchen, which also tests how sneaky you are. And then you have to cut yourself in the wrist as deep as you can until you can't bare it anymore. At first it was hard to even cut myself lightly with the blade; but then after inch deep cuts and I started to make a line of them on my wrists but only enough so that the wristband can cover it so you won't get in trouble. Willie hasn't noticed my test of manliness so I think it's all for the best!

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

Today is my tenth birthday and Jerky has had me work up the courage to confess to Willie even know I wanted to confess to her before high school. I went to her and I did confess but she said, "I love you too Tripp, as a friend. Besides I can't have a boyfriend until I'm over 14!" And then she walked away like it never happened and I stayed at that spot for in shock at least for an hour. Why doesn't Willie love me back? What's wrong with me? Is it because of Jerky can she see him? Can she see my cuts? What's wrong with me that doesn't make me her crush?!

Dear Diary, please send me help and answers!

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

I couldn't find you for a year, I'm so glad I found you. Recap of last year:

Relationship between me and Willie was as normal, like she forgot 'it' ever happened

I have been working really hard in school, besides there being nothing to do around the house most days and schoolwork would be occupying me it will help me get in the school I want to go to

Jerky has led me to do the test of manliness more. might I say I think my wrists might be scared forever but Jerky said that's a good thing.

Jerky told me another part of being a man is working out, I told my dad I wanted to work out and might I say he hasn't been this proud of me since before Mom died. Working out has made me sore but I think I'm stronger.

I have been steal some things too, Jerky said I should do it because it will help teach me sneakiness for when I have to kill the enemies.

I learned that the enemies are actually octarians

I hate octarians god damnit

They are ugly disgusting beings who are rotting in the equivalent of hell but on earth

When I get in the fighting school (which is actually called Inkopolis Military Academy) I will learn to kill every last one of them and climb up to the top and have the most power in the whole army

Unless Willie wants the top power too then we can both have that power together

And maybe, just maybe if I'm lucky enough, she will fight for my cause AND love me

Aren't I the luckiest guy in the world?

Speaking of being lucky today is also the day after my 11th birthday party, Willie gave me a cool gun that we really aren't supposed to have, it's a splattershot... IT'S SO COOL! I will perish it forever

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

Today some representatives came to our school from Inkopolis Military School! They took us into gym class and let us test out our gun skills. Willie and I were the best with it, the representative said so. they said in three years when we grow into actual inklings we can go to that school no problem. I'm so excited!

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

My Dad really hates me, you know he hid you from me for 3 years? Its sucks but of course I will record my actions

TODAY IS _THE_ BIG DAY AS IN I FUCKING GOT ACCEPTED INTO INKOPOLIS MILITARY SCHOOL

Did I mention I learned swears? They are like the best ever, even Jerky says only manly men like to use them a lot. Fuck, Crap, Shit, Ass, Those are my personal favorites.

I am in my 'final form' I am a real inkling now. Heck if I wanted to I could go play 20 rounds of turf war (but I have done my fair share of turf wars and plus I'm already at a B rank only after a month of being able to play it) but I won't because I'm packing up for military school

On my 14th birthday I did confess to Willie again, under the Inkopolis Tower at night. Oh the stars at night were just as beautiful as her. But again she rejected me. She said "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way".

I found out that the test of manliness wasn't the best thing to do and my wrists are scared forever, but I have some swag long sleeved shirts and a couple or dank wristbands to cover it up

P.S: I will bring you to school with me, don't worry you won't miss out on some juicy action

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

HOLY SHIT! Besides going to the academy today and having the first day of school today which is cool but not noteworthy because I cannot believe what happened today. It was only about 5 years ago on my birthday when Jerky came into my life, and now another... monstrosity has come into my life; Missy. I don't know what the fuck she's supposed to be but she's like a normal inkling with orange colored tentacles until her chest where she's melting, and her face is missing something, her eyes are bare, just pupils and no black to be seen. Also about her eyes is that it's like in two different places, her left one is one her bangs basically, and the right one basically on her right jaw,but it's as if she has a jaw. Her nose is slightly to the left of her face and her mouth is in the shape of a little angry gasp and is on the kinda below and on the right where a normal mouth should be. Did I also mention she has no arms what so ever and nothing after her 'chest'. It's creepy. She's also wearing a white tee. Why is her name Missy though? She says "Ya know like Missy like when ya mom says 'Missy you are in so much trouble' because that's what I am, a load of trouble" She very demanding and she's a bit pissy too. Her and Jerky are kinda of like siblings even know Missy hasn't even existed for more than 24 hours. They hate each other and argue but they also secretly like each other and agree on some main points. Those points right now "Toughen Up"/ "Man Up" and "Get a life". I'd like to object that I think I'm man enough if I'm in a fucking military school like shut up.

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

This school give us NO FREE TIME at all besides eating and sleeping, and Sundays And during sleeping you are so tired you basically pass out on the bed and sink into it. We get waken up early in the morning, some wise guy turns up the Squid Sisters and plays it on the announcements for about five minutes. I think Missy likes the Squid Sisters but Jerky hates it. Missy kind of acts like a bratty tween sometimes. But also Willie and I are in the same squad. Today we moved to another dorm room because our ranks in the school got higher, we haven't even been here for a month. I make sure not to talk to Jerky and Missy in front of anybody, especially Willie. I would write on you on Sundays but I always go out into the city, sometimes I get new gear and weapons and then to that cafe place but I also ALWAYS go to play turf war, or sometimes ranked battle. On the Sundays I play ranked I was be able to raise my rank to a B+ 9Its almost an A-... almost). Welp its lunchtime now, I will try to write in you on a Sunday in the future ok (I will _try)_

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

When I meant that I would try to write in you on Sunday I had plans on Sunday, playing ranked battles and turf war and maybe just _maybeeeee_ stalking Willie...from time to time... BUT ANYWAYS... It's christmas break and we have to go back home to our families. I didn't want to go home because my dad is basically a deadbeat now I came home and he was passed out on the couch with a lot of bottles scattered on the ground. To wake him up I started to shoot my gun, a splatterscope and broke every last bottle and then screamed "MERRY SQUIDMAS!" before he finally woke up. He started yelling at me in a slurred voice but then rolled off the couch and onto the shards of glass... I am currently in the hospital waiting room writing in you. He got a lot of shards of glass in him. Good news for me is that the cookies in this waiting room are to die for, they are all squidmas cookies! There's even gingerbread kids.

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

It's almost Valentine's day... I can't stop thinking about her every little detail... Her skin just as pale as the moon but bright like the sun. Her eyes brown as all of the coffees and lattes and everything else combined. Her nose is like the watermark to a painting finishing the piece with perfection. Her voice is so sweet it's like she would never do anything wrong but sour and stern when it's needed. Not to mention her mouth is just so...kissable! I want to kiss her all the time. Her figure is so slim and sexy and her chest is so slender. Her hips are so alluring like the night sky from a bedroom window and her thighs make her look like a model. Her legs are so perfect and curved so right. And her feet are so smooth and clean. I could go into more detail but I will keep that too much self. She's so beautiful... [some drool covers the paper and Tripp writes around it] Sooo beautiful I can't help myself I'M

MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER! I stalk her a bit when she won't see me and I get to see how amazing she is. She's so outgoing NA since and friendly... Fuck. What am I doing a guy like me doesn't deserve her. But deserve and need have two different meanings. People in jail don't deserve food but they need it so they get it. So then I can get Willie because I NEED her!

-Tripp

[The next two pages of the diary say' I need Willie' over and over again like a child writing something on a chalkboard during detention]

Dear Diary:

I asked her if she would date me but she said no... SHE SAID FUCKING NO! WHY WHY WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING! ARGH! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH I'M NOT GOOD NOT GOOD! Jerky says the way to take off madness if you aren't good enough is to cut yourself on the wrists more and Missy says 'If you don't cut your wrists you aren't a real man. Fuck my wrists would be full of cuts if I wasn't literally a limbless melting being'. [A tiny blood splatter is on the page]

-Tripp

Dear Diary:

What is murder? Is it right to do it to a stranger? Or a loved one? How about an abuser? How about all three. I want to kill my dad. When: Christmas break, the first day in home How: Sneak attack and torture him. I'm going to do it...

-Tripp

[Bloody fingerprints are on the page]

Dear Diary:

I DID IT! I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! Years of suffering has led to this day; I've been waiting for it ever since my mom died... I have did it. By it I mean I killed my dad! Yeah you heard me! I'm so fucking proud of myself! It's squidmas break and it's supposed to be a 'white squidmas' but screw that my squidmas is red with my dad's blood. I snuck into my house and then captured my dad and tied him up on a chair so he couldn't move. Then I tortured him, I explained my life to him and then started cutting his wrists. But it didn't stop there, I ended up cutting his hand off bc I cut his wrist so deep. But i just couldn't stop... I got all of his beer bottles empty and full and threw all of them at him. He was almost dead but I couldn't stop. He was still conscious and i got his hand that I cut and started to do a puppet show with it explaining the ways I could kill him. IT WAS GREAT! He was sweating so much! He was so scared. And then I acted out my 10th birthday and gave him all of the punches he threw at me when I was a child. Then I ended it off with "There we are even now, but almost because now I will win this fight" and then broke his neck. I ran off laughing. I couldn't stop laughing. I can't stop laughing. But I must say, this is the best christmas of my life!

-Tripp


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: What the Hell?! [TRIPP]**

Tripp woke up in his bed worried, he's been worried all night. He was even surprised he managed to get some sleep. "You pussy!' Missy yelled out to Tripp. "Oh my fucking god, shut up, you don't understand how real love works!" Tripp yelled as he got out of bed and changed his clothes. I have to go to Willie's house and get her shirt, her favorite one. "Fucking creepster" Jerky muttered under his breath. Tripp turned around, " Say that to my fucking face! I dare you!" he yelled furiously. "Ugh hurry up if we are going to your stupid girlfriends house," Missy groaned. Tripp tried to calm down. "Yes, let's go," Tripp put on his trademark Red Check Shirt and slipped on a pair of Red Work Boots and left. He quickly went to Willie's house, as much as he'd like to he couldn't snoop around. He quickly ran off to the hospital with a Black Tee in hand.

With determination Tripp swung open the door. Confident with himself being alone in the room with Willie he was oblivious to the presence of an intruder. Then he saw it, a disgusting octarian mutant! Next to Willie! Tripp felt scared of the abomination. "U-Uh Willie who the hell is that? Why is there an octarian in the room! Should I call security!" Tripp said cowardly." YOU FUCKING PUSSY DON'T BE SCARED OF... IT!" Missy yelled out from the distance. "No!" Willie yelled out "Tripp, This is Swoosie she's my friend don't call anybody, the doctors know she's here already.". Tripp against the wall in fear of the octarian now glaring at him with a piercing stare. "PUSSY!" Missy called out again. Jerky laughed at Tripp. "She looks scary Willie, how can you call an _octarian_ your friend." Tripp hissed defensively. "Don't you remember he's _scared_ of octarians" Jerky said to piss off Tripp. "If you don't like Swoosie then get out of here already. Besides she isn't just an octarian, she's also a inkling too" Willie lashed back. "Get out? I'm supposed to be here helping you get ready for the interview. Plus if she is a octarian and an inkling then she's not just an octarian... she's a monster. A monster you hear me!" Tripp yelled. "You get them Tripp!" Missy cheered from the background. "A monster just like me!" Jerky added in. Swoosie got up out of the chair she was sitting in and went over to Tripp "H-hey you back away you.. you _monster_!" Tripp shouted. Swoosie punched Tripp in arm and took the shirt he was holding. "GET REKT!" Missy shouted. "He was holding a shirt, I think it's for you I'm putting it on the bed." Swoosie announced so Willie wouldn't get startled. Suddenly Tripp remembered he put something in Willie's water while she was sleeping before he went to his house. How could he forget, the sight of her sleeping make him want to die, in a good way of course. And that thing in the water is of course poison that would kill a person! Tripp smirked a little "H-Hey Willie did you drink your water yesterday?" he asked. "No... Why?" she hesitated. "Oh.. just no reason..." Tripp said. Swoosie went over to the bedside table and picked up the water bottle. "What kind of water is this? It looks purple, not clear." Swoosie asked. "I-It's flavored! Grape flavored!" he stammered. "But flavored water would also be clear." Swoosie said stating the obvious. "W-What is the meaning of this?" Willie said startled. 'A m-monster like you doesn't _deserve_ to know what's in that bottle!" he hollered. Swoosie grabbed his by the collar of his shirt and put him up against the wall. "Say that again and I'll punch you like nobody ever has before. Get out now before I leak this incident to the media; oh how you'd be _doomed_ then." the mutant said in a stern tone. "I also do not give a shit of what you think of me, I have to go being called names way worse than ' _monster_ ' everyday." then she quickly released his collar and he went running out of the room to the nearest exit. Swoosie grabbed the water bottle and threw it in the trash.

"What the fuck was that?" Missy said to Tripp. "I-I don't know what got over me but this isn't over yet." he replied. "Sure Jan." Jerky said with a sarcastic tone. "For the last fucking time who the hell is Jan?!" Tripp yelled.

The day passed by in a flash as Tripp spent the whole day planning what to do when he got back in the room. He plotted and plotted and plotted until he finally came back to the hospital. "Bitch you gonna piss your pants again!" Missy yelled! Tripp door opened quietly. "Shut up..." Tripp muttered to himself. Willie turned her head at him confused. "O-Oh sorry." Tripp said. "OH SHE ALMOST CAUGHT US!" Missy said loudly. Swoosie pushed Tripp away from the door and locked it and sat Tripp in a chair and towered over him. "Why did you poison the water bottle? Were you _actually_ planning to murder your best friend, how _sicking_... and you say I'm the monster." Swoosie intimidated. "I-It's nothing like that! Why would I ever want to kill Willie! I put a home remedy in the bottle so that she could heal." Tripp explained. "Thats bitch aint' gonna believe that" Swoosie laughed "You're really funny Tripp... you'd think they actually use that 'home remedy' if it would heal her. Stop the bullshit Tripp.". Tripp was starting to become nervous. "I-It's a new type of water that helps heal people...its pain reliever in water." Tripp stammered. "She wouldn't know any healing shit here" Jerky said with a tone. "Oh so know you were going to drug your friend without asking her? She's a person too." Swoosie said seriously. The mutant grabbed Tripp by the back collar and choked him slightly before opening the door and throwing him too the wall. "Get out of here and never come back again!" Swoosie loudly stated. "NEVER COME BACK!" She screaming in his face before locking herself in the room with Willie. "DAAAMMMMMMMMMNNNN!" Missy and Jerky said in unison. "GOD DAMNIT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tripp yelled. Jerky moved his limbs to pin Tripp against the wall "Oooh~ I'm a monster, I'm SOOOOOO scary!" Jerky teased. "OOOOOh my god!" Tripp moaned. Missy laughed hysterically as they left the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cuts for Willie

Of course Tripp couldn't sleep over the thought that an octarian scum had access to Willie. And at any moment the octarian would probably attack Willie on the spot. Tripp was lying down in a pit of his own sweat. "What is it princess are you worried about your darling?" Missy teased. Tripp nodded. "Ha, what a loser!" Jerky exclaimed, burst into laughter. "I need to find her," Tripp said jolting out of his bed. "Wha- right now?" Missy asked, "It's too early," her tentacles flipped to his alarm clock that read 4:42 am in the display. Fine then I'll make a plan would that suit your fancy?" Tripp snarked. "Yes, very" Missy replied back with the same tone.

Tripp had a bulletin board full of pictures from his childhood and school. He swiftly emptied the bulletin board in his room of all its contents and started to map out a plan to eliminate the octarian scum. After he planned it he smirked to himself.

He has after all been following the pair for about three days he knows where they live now and could track their every movement if he so desired. "Damnit," he shouted. This great plan and I can't even put it into action until God knows when. Tripp started to leave cuts on himself for every day his beloved darling was in danger. The cuts totaled to 17 before one day he turned on the tv. He had a date and time to execute his plan. That was to kidnap the octarian during Splatfest, in one week.

He did prep like hell to make sure he had everything ready for the plan. He even practiced it one night during 3am when nobody was up. But of course he did leave more detailed cuts for the 7 days he couldn't save Willie from her personal hell. As much as he would like to they live in the plaza together where just about anybody could see him harm the 'hero' of Inkopolis.

It was the day before Splatfest. Tripp put his arm on the desk on his room. He started to leave little cut marks on his arm. "You're not doing it right," Jerky yelled. "I know," Tripp sighed. "Sometimes I pretend I'm prepping food and I'm cutting the fruit for the dish into slices like they do on tv." "What a dork" Missy teased. "You're not a fucking woman Tripp man the fuck up cut like you mean it!" Jerky demanded. Tripp made deeper slices and the blood from his arm traveled all along the desk. When Tripp stopped cutting he realized what a mess he made, "Shit! That's not gonna come out is it!" He said as he scampered for cleaning supplies. "Holy fuck Tripp you're acting like such a woman," Mossy commented rudely. "Such a pussy," Jerky added on. Tripp moaned and he somehow got most of the blood off of his desk. Then he decided to go to bed, he needed a lot of sleep for what he was going to do tomorrow


End file.
